(Fem Germany x Male reader) Lemon
by Hotshot34
Summary: This is a male reader insert


You were the oldest son in the Vargas household and by far the oddest of amongst all your siblings. You were born with heterochromia, causing you to have two uniquely colored eyes. One (1color) and the other (2color). Both eyes are glowing with excitement once you heard that your little sister Feliciana (fem!Italy) invited her best friend and your crush Monica (fem!Germany) over.

You fell in love with her when you first met her, but never had the guts to confess your feelings to her.

"Ciao, fratello! Why-a don't you tell-a Monica how you feel~?" the bouncy bright Italian girl squeaked.

"I don't know how, ragazza. She always seems uninterested whenever I talk to her." You pouted.

Feliciana poked your cheek. "Maybe you-a just have to try~. She's-a lot nicer than-a you think~."

"Huh?" You questioned, looking at your little sister with a confused look.

"Ve~ You didn't know, but she kind-a has a crush on-a you too, Si?"

"Sh-she does?" You stared wide-eyed.

"Si~ but you just have to bring it-a out in her! She won't confess if you don't~!"

She was right, I had to fess up and tell her. So I was going to wait until after dinner to do so. But of course with a little help from my siblings.

*Timeskip*

"Ciao! Monica!" You heard your little sister greet the beautiful guest.

"Gutentag!" And then you mentally panicked, quickly cleaning yourself up. Combing your short (h/c) hair and what not you ran down stairs to greet the said German girl.

"Ve~ Monica, you've met-a my big brother, (Male!F/n), si?" Feliciana chirpped.

"Ja, how have jou been, (Male!F/n)?" She looked at you.

"G-good, and yourself?" You couldn't help but noticed how pretty she looked. She had a black red and yellow dress on with a sash tied around her waist, obviously resembling her country flag, along with an iron cross around her neck.

"I'm gud." She smiled... Smiled?!

"Ve~! Now that we all-a met, we can eat!" Feliciana clapped

You hooked your arm and looked at Monica. She got the note and linked your arm with hers. Being the gentleman you were, you lead her to the dining room.

"We made pasta with tomato sauce and wurst, Monica." You smiled to her.

"Zhat sounds gud." She smiled back.

You still couldn't get over the fact you made her smile. "I was thinking you would like that."

HE thought of that more ME? Monica thought to herself, blushing.

"Z-zhank jou." She stuttered.

"No problem." You oddly gained confidence.

Once in the dining room...

"Why the hell is-a potato bitch here?!" Screamed lovina(fem!romano).

"Ragazza, hush!" Feliciana whispered to lovina your plan. That only worsened the matter.

"You-a better not even think about confessing to-a her, fratello!" She screamed even louder with a scowl on her face.

You were emotionally drained when your little sister ruined your plan.

You didn't bother to look up at anyone and left the room with a frown on your face. "Please excuse me"

Monica looked wide-eyed at everyone Confess? Confess what? What is there to confess?

She ran into the living room after you and found you sitting on the couch with your head hanged.

"(Male!F/n)?" She walked up to you.

You looked up with a frown on your face in fear of your chances with her were ruined.

"Hi, Monica. Listen, you don't have to worry about me ok? Enjoy the dinner we put together for you." You looked back down.

"No... Not if jou're not going to be zhere. Jou did help make it after all." She sat down next to you and you look into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Please, tell me... Vhat did Feliciana mean by confessing to me?" She said a little concerned.

You sighed, No turning back now

"That... I love you..." You said to her with even more fear of rejection.

Another long pause shook you. You stood up. "I'm so sorry... I'll just-"

She stood up and cut you off with a kiss on the lips. Soon after she quickly retreated, looked down and blushed.

"I-Ich liebe dich auch..." She stuttered nervously.

Your face brightened up and you lifted her head to meet your bi-colored eyes with hers.

She seemed to be dazed in both your glowing orbs and kissed you again.

This time you held her close wrapping an arm around her torso still holding her face with the other hand. You gradually deepened the kiss.

You slowly glided your tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and soon after, your tongues were beautifully dancing together in love and passion.

It was soon interrupted when everyone in the dining room called you you two to go and join them for dinner. So you both went back to eat.

*Timeskip After Dinner*

Monica had you trapped in a long passionate kiss as you carried her bridal style into your bedroom.

You lowered her to the bed never breaking the kiss. Once you both were on the bed, you got up and locked the door so nobody could interrupt. As you went back to join her she looked at you seductively laying on your bed, leaning on one arm.

You climbed on top of her, pinning her down gently and kissed her neck gently at first but getting rougher with each moan she let escape from her lips.

You broke away for a second. "I love you, Monica." You breathed.

She quickly wrapped her arms around you and held your head close for another hot make-out session. Raking at your shirt for you to take it off.

You did as she wanted. After stripping off your shirt you attacked her neck again, slowly trailing kisses down in between her breasts. The top of the dress getting in the way, you unzipped it and took it off her slender, but muscular body.

She lay there blushing and looking at you. "You're absolutely beautiful..." You assured her.

She smiled a little and sat up to meet your lips once again. You gained confidence and unhooked her bra. Not to say it was unexpected but her breasts were HUGE. You slightly nosebleed at the sight making her look away and blush even more.

"S-stop staring..." She whined.

You lay her back down and kissed around her breasts slowly but gradually getting closer to the prizes. You took one nipple in your mouth and licked around it earning moans from your lover.

To your surprise she played with your belt buckle and pulled down your pants just enough to free the bulge forming in your boxers. Then slowly rubbed at your erection causing you to moan as well.

'Gonna be like that, huh?' You thought.

You pulled down her panties and rubbed her clit making her squirm under your grasp.

"(Male!F/n)~!" She moaned making your erection jump out of your boxers. Your name under her accent was just too much...

You couldn't take much more foreplay. You wanted her as much as she wanted you.

You eased your erection into her dripping hot womanhood. Making you both groan in unison.

After a few minutes of adjusting you began thrusting in and out in and out, faster deeper and harder. You both turned into moaning blushing messes. Latching your mouths together twisting your pink muscles beside each other all in the same swaying rhythm as your hips.

You felt her arms around you tighten making you pound ever faster and harder into her core.

"Ah ah ahn~! (Male!F/n)!" She screamed as the bed creeks under you both.

Her name seemed to roll right of your tongue and with one last grunt you both came.

Pulling out of her and laying next to her you both panted for a while. She snuggled up next to you under the sheets.

"Ich liebe dich, (Male!F/n)..." She sighed.

"I love you too, Monica..."

Extended ending

After a while you both got dressed and walked out into the hall holding hands.

Lovina caught you and screamed, "Fratello, please do not fucking tell me you had sexy time with potato bitch!"

"I can't tell you I didn't." you winked causing Monica to giggle.

"That's-a what you two were-a doing?" Poor innocent Feliciana squealed.

Oh boy...


End file.
